Capable of Love
by vindictive-much
Summary: Michael’s alone, bored, and watching a chick flick. Gob comes to keep him company and gets a bit emotional at the end of the movie.


**Capable of Love**

Summary: Michael's alone, bored, and watching a chick flick. Gob comes to keep him company and gets a bit emotional at the end of the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrested Development or any of this characters, or making any money off of this. If I was, I'd be one rich little bitch.

XxX

For the third night in a row, Michael was at the model home alone, which was why he was sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the TV. As for the house's other occupants, his son, George Michael was on a date with his cousin, Maebey. A couple of weeks ago, the parents and the two love-struck teens sat down and talked it over and they came to the decision that since George Michael and Maebey weren't even blood related, they could date. It had been Michael's idea, and even if they were really cousins, he probably would have allowed the relationship. Otherwise, he'd be quite the hypocrite. His sister and brother-in-law had gone to New York for the week to try and have a physical aspect to their relationship. He didn't really see the point to it. How could a physical relationship be better than the emotional one they had? He understood that people had needs, but did they need to try so hard? A physical relationship vs. an emotional relationship; that brought his thoughts to the sneaking around he'd been doing for the past month with his brother.

A month ago, Gob had finally gone too far with his incestuous sexual harassment and for some reason he couldn't even begin to comprehend, Michael gave in. The next day around the family they acted like nothing had happened of course, but the moment that they were alone Gob practically mauled him the way he had the night before. They both knew that what happened was more than one meaningless night of sex and that neither of them wanted to leave it at that, but at first Michael tried to resist having a secret relationship with his brother, even though that night had opened his eyes to the feelings he'd suppressed for a very long time. Even though Gob had even told Michael that he loved him and had for the longest time, Michael still believed that there was nothing really emotional about the relationship that they had. He still thought that Gob's clingy-ness and emotional moments was just him being needy and pathetic. Was Gob even capable of really loving someone? The worst part was that Michael knew it was wrong, but something was stopping him from ending things with his brother. He'd narrowed it down to two reasons: Either he just didn't want to hurt Gob in case his sick and twisted love was genuine, or he was actually in love with Gob. He felt that the latter was the truer one, but the previous didn't disturb him as much.

That was when Michael heard the front door open. He at first thought that it was George Michael and Maebey, but then he looked over at the clock that read 8:30 pm. It was too early for them to be home, and since Lindsay and Tobias were in New York, the only other likely option was… _"Oh you've got to be _(bleep)_ing kidding me"_ thought Michael. After today the last thing that Michael needed was his ridiculously horny brother continuously advancing on him. He'd had a tough day at the office and for once was looking forward to having the house to himself so he could relax without anyone bugging him. Unfortunately whatever god that was up there liked seeing him suffer and had sent Gob to torment him in more ways than one.

"Hey, Mikey," Gob said, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch beside his brother/lover. Before Gob could even attempt to kiss Michael, he was pushed away, leaving Gob to wonder, _"What the _(bleep)_ is his problem?"_ "What's the matter, Mikey, did I do something wrong? I just came over to keep you company because you've been complaining how lonely it is around here without anyone else"

"No, but I'm not really in the mood for your sexual advances tonight" Michael said quite blatantly. Unfortunately, Gob didn't give up that easily and put his arm around Michael and started nuzzling his neck.

"C'mon, why not?"

"I said not tonight, Gob" Michael said a little more aggressively and pushed Gob so hard he almost fell off the couch.

"Holy crap, guy, what's the matter with you? Do you have PMS or something?" his brother joked, half-expecting a slap in the face.

"I've had a rough day, okay?" Michael answered, moving further away from Gob, "And things have been kind of stressful around here, too"

"This has to do with the kids, doesn't it?" Gob asked, moving closer to Michael.

"Kind of" Michael admitted.

"Mikey, you have to accept the fact that your son is growing up and he has his own life now," Gob said, "I mean, he's got a girlfriend now, and one he's serious about. Sure, they're non-blood related cousins, but still. It's better than him dating that Anne chick. Sure, I dated her for a while there, but that's because I'm… well, me. Besides, she wouldn't even let me (bleep) her"

"You see, that's the thing," Michael said, "You made me compromise my principles when you seduced me and I felt like a hypocrite for not allowing my son to date his non-biological cousin while I was sleeping around with my biological brother"

"So now your mad at me for (bleep)ing you?" Gob asked, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael couldn't help but notice the somewhat hurt tone in Gob's voice.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Michael answered. By now, Michael had gotten used to the way Gob acted towards him. It didn't even seem that weird or disturbing anymore. Michael's guilt about the incest had also eased a bit. There were times when he was with Gob that made the whole thing seem not so weird or wrong and seem like it was perfectly normal for them to kiss when no one was looking, or to have sex in Michael's office in the middle of the day, or to sometimes even argue like they were married. Then again, they should have seen this coming. Their family had screwed them up quite a lot. Between self-centred and materialistic Lindsay and cry baby mamma's-boy Buster, along with their insane parents, people should have expected that the two of them would eventually be driven to (bleep)ing around together, "Besides, you're right. It is better than George Michael dating Egg"

Everything was silent for ten seconds before Gob spoke up, "What're you watching?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some chick flick," Michael answered, "This is just total proof of how bored I am"

"Yeah, so why don't we do something less boring?" Gob suggested. The next thing Michael knew he had Gob's tongue down his throat.

"I thought I told you not tonight!" Michael snapped, pushing Gob off of him, "I'm too tired" Now seeing that Michael was serious, Gob decided to lay off on the sexual harassment for the night. He might have been horny, but he was trying to have a real relationship with his brother and prove that he wanted more than just screwing around, so instead of trying to make out with Michael again, Gob brought his head back to its previous position on Michael's shoulder and took his brother's hand. It would kill him to admit it, but he would rather be with Michael the way they were now than screwing with some random whore any day of the week. As a result of their relationship, Gob had changed a lot for the better, and people were actually starting to notice this.

XxX

They were both relatively quiet for the rest of the movie, up until the end when the girl died. That was when Gob started crying. Michael heard Gob whimpering and when he looked at this brother, Gob was trying not to cry and failing miserably, "Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"It's just that… it's just that…" Gob was having a hard time getting his words out, "It really makes you realize that… that… you could lose the one you love so easily" then he hugged Michael tightly and started crying his eyes out. Michael simply returned the embrace. He understood where Gob was coming from and he also understood how much it hurt considering that he lost Tracy. Would Gob be that hurt if something ever happened to him? Possibly, but that would mean Gob actually being capable of loving. Maybe he was, since he was human, but loving him? Did Gob mean what he said? Did he really love him?

"Gob, its okay," said Michael, "You don't have to cry"

"Michael, I love you…" Gob said, trying to calm himself down, "I know that I say that a lot, but I still feel like I don't tell you enough" Michael wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Every time that Gob said it he sounded serious, but he could never be sure. Every time he asked himself why he never broke it off with Gob, the answer came through loud and clear, though it was hard to admit it. Maybe now was the time.

"I love you, too, Gob" he said.

After a few minutes when Gob finally stopped crying, it clicked with him what Michael had said, "You love me?"

"Yeah…" Michael said, a bit embarrassed that he'd said it while his brother was crying like a little girl.

"Mikey…" Gob said, obviously touched by this. The brothers were about to kiss when Michael's cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought…" Michael said, praying for the sake of whoever was calling that it was important. Unfortunately it was Lindsay and it wasn't that important.

"Michael I just want you to know that me and Tobias will be home tomorrow" she said.

"Okay, Lindsay, but why?" Michael asked, "I thought that you would be in New York for the whole week"

"Well that's how long we thought it would take for anything to happen," said Lindsay, "But it didn't. We had sex last night!!" Michael wished he had not just heard that.

"Um… well, I'll tell Maebey you guys will be home, and I'll see you then" he said before hanging up. Gob could tell that Michael was disturbed.

"She told you that she and Tobias had sex, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Michael answered, "We might want to put off that kiss for a few minutes because right now I feel kind of nauseous"

"Well I better go anyway," Gob said, standing up, "Steve and I are going to the beach tomorrow so I should go get some sleep since we've got the whole day planned out"

"Oh, Gob. That's great that you're finally spending time with your son. I'm proud of you" Michael said, before getting up and kissing Gob.

"Michael, I hope you know that you are one step away from becoming a total woman" Gob said, trying not to laugh at this brother. As the two walked to the door, Michael pointed out who was the real woman.

"I'm not the one that cried at the end of a chick flick" said Michael.

"(Bleep) you" Gob retaliated.

"Again, not tonight" said Michael, purposely misunderstanding his brother. Before Gob left, he and Michael shared a rather passionate kiss, wish they shouldn't have done because at that moment, George Michael and Maebey came home and walked into the house just in time to see them making out like a couple of teenagers. The two of them stopped kissing and ceased holding each other, realizing that they had just been found out by the kids.

"Oh… my… God…!" Maebey exclaimed.

"Dad, Uncle Gob, are you guys drunk?" George Michael asked.

"…Yes. Yes we are" Gob answered, thinking that it was a logical excuse.

"I'm just going to pretend that I did not just see this" Maebey said before walking upstairs.

"A-and I'm just going to assume that I'm dreaming and that this never really happened" said George Michael. Then he followed his cousin/girlfriend upstairs.

"(Bleep)" was all Gob could say.

"We've got a lot of explaining to do" said Michael.

TBC…?

I wrote this in one day. Can you tell? I know that they might be somewhat out of character and that it might kind of suck, but yeah, I'm still proud of it. There is definitely not enough GobMichael fics, let alone Arrested fics in general on this site. There may or may not be a sequel to this. It depends on whether or not I want to add one. You can tell I have a lot of free time on my hands. In fact, when I was done my English exam yesterday I started listing all reasons for the possibility of Gob and Michael having a gay incestuous relationship, and there's a lot! Please review!!


End file.
